tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The scavenger Brotherhood
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS TOOLS REQUIRED: '''Shovel To begin this quest we have to be on the pirate island of Barglin, which we can reach from any boat, once we arrive we go down a flat to the quays in search of the Npc Lirianna, which is the leader of a group of garbage collectors in Barglin, we will arrive here: Once we find her, we must tell her: '''hi - work - mission - yes She will tell you if you want to join the group of scavengers you must bring the following items: 30 wooden ties 15 compass 30 banana skins 14 onions It will also tell you that when you get the items you do not have to give them to her, but another member of the group called Whilem, who is the one who manages all the objects that are collected by the group. Once we talk to her we will be able to go through the mission door next to her with a teleport, when entering the teleport we will be sent to the great sand bank of the shipwrecks, which is a frequent place of sinking by the strong currents that pass through that zone of the sea. The great sand bank of shipwrecks: Wooden Ties & Compasses Wooden Ties: In this place we must look for the 30 wooden ties for the mission. (We will find tortoises, seagulls and crabs) Note: Wooden ties are found in 30 quests throughout the island, and all are on the surface and are in the form of wooden planks, among the remains of ships, just click on all wooden planks that you see on the surface of the island and you will have all the wooden ties. Compasses: Finding compasses will take a little more work because we have to dig in the sunken ships that we are finding, on the surface of the island we can distinguish 9 wrecked ships but only 5 have a buried part, you should seach exactly in the area where you see the remains of the ships, digging in the sand wth your shovel. When descending to the buried part of the shipwrecks look for the compasses in chests and boxes, in the end you will get the 15 you need. Once this part of the quest is over we head back to Barglin and then by boat to Port Namil, from there to the village of Croockloght (north): The dump of Croockloght: 30 Banana skins We must find the Croockloght dumpster and look in the trash until we collect 30 banana skins. Once we find it we continue on the next task; We must go to the Great Coliseum, which is west of Ambal. The Great Colisemun: 14 Onions According to Lirianna there were always good things in the trash of the candy shop of the coliseum. Once we arrive we will have to climb to the floors of the coliseum to find the candy store, there will be dustbin that is a quest, when we open it we will receive the 14 onions. Once we have all the items we must return to Barglin and talk to the NPC Whilem, which is between the Gilian shop (Magic Shop) and Captain Rhogh's tavern. When we find it we must say: hi - mission - all - yes He will take the items, will welcome us to the brotherhood of the garbage collectors and at the end will give us the beggar outfit and 5 breads. Enjoy your loot and outfit! .BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS